Wakil dan Ketua Kelas
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: chapter 6 UPDATE! ternyata Naruto bertanggung jawab hanya agar ia tidak dimarahi dan disiksa lagi oleh kakak Hinata,Neji. mengetahui hal itu, Hinata merasa sedih. NaruHina go! SasuSaku Go! OOC,AU,TYPO. DOnt FLAME.
1. Chapter 1

**syaah! Hiatus itu enak! wkwkwkwk. saya bikin baru lagi neeh. mana pendek lagi. hohoho**

**maaf buat fic "LEBARAN DI KONOHA" masih belum saya lanjutkan. karena otak saya buntu!**

**enjoy this fic**

**The Story Is Made By**

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**ooc,typo,eyd tidak sempurnaa  
**

**-HINATA PoV**

"Kriiiiinnggg!" suara bel masuk berdentang. Aku dengan buru-buru menyusun setumpuk buku yang tadi diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei padaku. ARRGGHH! Jadi anak SMA itu susah! Bayangkan saja, setiap hari aku harus bangun pagi untuk mencari angkot. Maklum, rumahku jauh dan aku juga menjadi wakil ketua kelas yang tugasnya hanya membawa buku-buku tebal dan bikin orang sebal untuk ! mana ketua kelasnya tidak bertanggung jawab malah hanya nongkrong bersama gerombolannya. Eh iya! Namaku Hyuga Hinata dan sekarang aku harus berlari menuju kelas, dengan tumpukan buku yang mencapai hidungku.

"Drap….drap…drap DRUAAK!" suara derap kakiku terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menabrakku sehingga membuat buku-buku yang aku bawa jatuh dan bertaburan di lantai koridor. "ughh!" aku sedikit mengerang saat kurasakan pergelangan kakiku berdenyut, sakit.

"Kalau jalan liat-liat donk!" sahut seorang yang menabrakku tadi. Yang ternyata dengkul kakinya ada dihadapan wajahku. "apaan sih!" aku mendongak ingin menatap siapa pembuat onar yang satu ini. Mataku terbelalak kaget menatap 'tersangka pembuat onar' ini. "HUUHH! APAAN LOE NARJUKI!" aku menjerit melihat si ketua kelas pemalas. Gara-gara dia, aku harus menanggung derita untuk membawa buku-buku ini. "huh! Hina-chan! Masa kayak gitu sih sama aku…..cup-cup sini-sini Naru-chan bantu yach!" ucap Naruto sok imut dengan gaya Tobi-senpai, kakak kelasku. Hatiku panas mendengar perkataan 'autis gila' si Narjuki ini. Rasanya mau muntah! Hueeekk!

**END HINATA PoV**

**NORMAL PoV**

Saat lelaki berambut kuning itu mulai berjongkok, membantu memungut buku-buku yang berserakan, rupanya lelaki yang tadi diketahui bernama Narjuki -?- itu mulai berjalan jongkok ,mendekat kearah Hinata. Sambil memeluk setumpuk buku yang separuhnya masih berserakan.

Hinata yang masih terduduk dilantai yang melihat ekspresi muka Narjuki, langsung berniat berdiri. Tapi apa daya. Kakinya terkilir sehingga terpaksa – sangat terpaksa, Hinata mengesot kearah tembok. Sekarang, wajah Hinata sudah seperti kulit Mr. Crab.

Hinata masih terus mengesot.

Narjuki masih berjalan jongkok mendekati Hinata. Masih dengan setumpuk buku di dadanya

'DEEGG!' Hinata sudah sepenuhnya menyandar di tembok. Dan si Narjuki masih tetap berjongkok mendekatinya.

"Ka-kalo macem-macem, gu-gue bogem nih!" ancam Hinata salting. Dengan tangan gemetar yang dikepalkan di depan wajahnya.

"Hina-chan kok gitu sih?" Narjuki masih sok-sok manja dan masih berjongkok mendekat kearahnya. Hinata mulai takut. Mana ni koridor sepi lagi. Huuuh apesnya kau Hinata!

Narjuki berjongkok mendekat….

Mendekat…..

Mendekat…..

Mendekat….

''PAK! SATE! ''*author digebuk pake regulator Elpiji*

Dan sampailah Narjuki itu memojokkan Hinata lalu memegang tangan Hinata yang masih terkepal di depan wajah pucat gadis indigo itu.

"Jangan gitu dong Hina-chan, aku jadi takut" Narjuki mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh gadis cantik di hadapannya. yeah! Jika dilihat dari sisi belakang, kedua orang itu pasti dikira berciuman. Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya diantara dua tubuh yang sedang berhimpitan itu, terdapat setumpuk buku yang menghadang.

"Dengar ya nona Hyuga. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Bukan Narjuki. Jangan seenaknya saja kau menyebut nama orang seperti itu.!" Bisik Narju- eh Naruto di telinga Hinata

"E-eh i-iya. Bisa to-tolong menjauh dariku?" Hinata yang mulai ketakutan, tergagap bicara. Sambil mendorong dada Naruto yang sedang memeluk setumpuk buku "dan kau, Naruto! Tolong pungut buu-buku yang berserakan ini!" sambungnya memerintah.

"Hn. Baik Hina-chan!" dengan semangat ala Rock Lee + Tobi, Naruto lalu memungut buku yang bertaburan, dan menyusunnya. Setelah jadi, lalu bocah duren itu kabur mungkin ia akan meletakkan buku-buku sialan itu di kelasnya.

"Woy! Narjuki! Kok gue ditinggal" Hinata berteriak sambil berusaha berdiri. Tetapi dia jatuh lagi "aww! Awas tuh orang!" Hinata menyumpah-nyumpah gak jelas selama 5 menit. Setelah capek, akhirnya gadis berponi itu bersandar ditembok. Berharap ada seorang guru atau murid lewat untuk menolongnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Koridor itu sepi sekali. Hanya terdengar berbagai suara-suara gaduh dari kelas yang terletak agak jauh dari koridor. Hinata menghela nafas. Lalu berusaha bangkit. Tapi jatuh kembali.

Sesaat setelah itu terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang berlari. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang akan menolongnya. Ternyata yang datang adalah

Naruto?

-TBC-

*ngelirik ke ats*

oo my GOAT! apa yang telah saiia ciptakan ini? *mbeeeek*

huuu~ T0T mana pendek lagi :(((

Bersambung! Hahahahah *tertawa setan* ini fic saiia persembahkan kepada "Alucard-Maestro WhiteNeko'chan Hinata

"

hmm please review buat kasih masukan


	2. Chapter 2

**Haloo minna-san! Putri ini fansnya Pak Harmanto guru kesayanganku hahahaha *apa hubungannya?* oh iya minna-san gara-gara fic ini saya punya banyak penggemar! Oooh senangnya! *dusta belaka* ada 23 inbox di fb-ku pada minta kelanjutan fic ini dan juga iklan axis. Padahal axis gak nayangin lagi tuh kakek-kakek sama orang muda gila *hahahaha***

**Okay…okay fic ini saya lanjut aja deh….. selamat membaca! **

**The Story Is Made By Putri Hinata Uzumaki**

**Wakil dan Ketua Kelas**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU.**

**Pairing: NaruHina. Ada yang mau pairing lain?**

"Haduhh kaki sialan!" Aku menggerutu sambil meremas selimut putih yang kusibakkan saat sadar tadi. Haduh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Seingatku…..

**FlashBack**

"Hina-chaaaan… kamu ini kenapa sih? Kok gugup gitu?" Tanya Naruto sok imut sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Sedangkan aku hanya mematung menatap wajah berkulit tan itu mulai mendekat. Apa sih yang ada di fikiran orang ini?

"Jangan gugup donk wakilku…. Ayo kita senang-senang. Mumpung disini sepi. Lagi pula, Kurenai-sensei sudah pergi. Dan meninggalkan setumpuk tugas yang begitu banyak. Juga begini kita kan bisa buat refresing" kulihat wajah Narjuki ini menyeringai sinis. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat menuju wajahku. Jantungku berdetak cepat, aku merasa takut sekali. Dan semuanya hitam…..pekat

**Flasback off**

Dan yang kutahu sekarang aku terbaring di ruang kesehatan sendirian. Padahal aku belum belajar buat ulangan fisika. WHAAATTT? Ulangan fisika tuh habis istirahat pertama. Panik! Satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan dan keadaanku saat ini. Aku menengok kanan-kiri, mencari keberadaan jam dinding atau semacamnya. Dan pandangan mataku tertuju pada jam dinding berwarna putih keemasan. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 10 sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 3. Aku terkejut! Jadi aku sudah pingsan berapa jam?

Terus ku tatap jam dinding itu dengan penuh amarah. Tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Kubayangkan sosok Naruto yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan karena tatapan mata ntajamku ini. Rasakan! Gara-gara kau kakiku sakit. Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa ikut ulangan fisika. Dan yang terakhir pasti gara-gara kau, KAU MENGGENDONGKU KE RUANG KESEHATAN!

"PRAAANNNKKK" kulihat jam dinding itu pecah –karena tatapan tajamku-. Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri, menyesali kebodohanku. "Aduh….pastii Shizune-san marah besar".

**END HINATA PoV**

"Jadi, jika yang di cari adalah luasnya. Sedangkan yang diketahui hanya kelilingnya, ini dia rumusnya" Terang seorang guru berjenggot tebal dan bau rokok itu dan melingkari apa yang tadi ia tulis di papan putih itu menggunakan spidol. Setelah itu, Guru itu –Asuma- memandangi anak muridnya satu persatu. Ada yang antusias mencatat rumus-rumus yang ditulisnya tadi dipapan tulis, ada yang memandangi papan tulis dengan tatapan sumringah dan ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan malas dan hampir ketiduran. Asuma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"KRIIIIINNNNGGG" bel pergantian jam berbunyi anak-anak mulai membereskan buku-buku matematika mereka dan mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Ya anak-anak. Halaman 113 untuk PR, Selamat siang" Asuma pamit dan langsung keluar dari kelas. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang bocah laki-laki masuk kedalam kelas. Suasana kelas ramai kembali

"Naruto-senpai di panggil Kabuto-sensei" Kata Bocah itu .Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menengok.

"Disuruh apa?"

"Nggak tau senpai"

Lalu Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melesat keluar kelas bersama bocah tadi.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Hinata yang masih menunduk sedih. Memikirkan kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya sial gara-gara si NARJUKI rambut duren. Aaarrrgghh! Hinata menjambak rambutnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu dan pada saat yang sama, si Narjuki rambut duren melewati pintu itu. Sempat terlihat si Narjuki rambut duren memandang ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum –atau malah dibisa dibilang hampir tertawa- melihat rambut Hinata yang acak-acakan. Dan justru malah membuat Hinata bertambah sebal. Dan langsung membenamkan kepalanya diantara bantal putih di ruang kesehatan itu. "awas nanti kau saat pulang sekolah" terdengar bisikan menakutkan dari arah bantal putih itu. Hiiiiy

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Kabuto-sensei?" tanya Naruto saat sudah sampai di ruang guru

"Untuk nanti saya gak bisa mengajar kelas kamu. Suruh aja anak-anak mengerjakan halaman 12 LKS ya!" Perintah Kabuto-sensei yang sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk buku dimejanya "Saya lagi banyak tugas nih. Ribet. Tolong yah Naruto" lanjtnya lagi

"Baik sensei" Kata Naruto tegas sambil tersenyum. "Nanti LKS-nya saya dan Hinata mengumpulkannya di meja Sensei" lanjut Naruto lagi. Lalu dengan cepat dia berlalri keluar dari ruang guru. Melewati koridor ruang guru, ruang BK , dan yang terakhir melewati ruang kesehatan. Saat ruang kesehatan itu sudah ia lewati, sedikit melambatkan kakinya dan berbalik. Sekedar ingin mengetahui keadaan wakilnya itu. Naruto mengintip di kaca pintu. Melihat badan Hinata tengkurap dan bantal putih menutupi kepala gadis itu. Naruto tidak tega melihat keadaan Hinata seperti itu. Lalu ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan lalu masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju ranjang Hinata. Setelah sampai, disentuhnya bantal itu. Tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Dicobanya mengangat bantal itu. Setelah bantal putih itu tidak lagi menutupi kepala Hinata. Lalu diangkatnya badan ramping itu. Naruto membetulkan posisi pingsan errr tidur Hinata, supaya tidak kesulitan bernafas, dengan membetulkannya ke posisi orang tidur. Kemudian ditutupinya badan berseragam itu dengan selimut bermotif garis-garis horisontal berwarna biru. Dibelainya rambut indigo panjang Hinata seraya membisikan sesuatu kata yang tidak bisa didengar oleh author *PLAAAK*

**-TBC-**

**Wadawww! Apa yang saya buat ini? Pendek banget! Huhuhu T.T**

**Soalnya jari saya keseleo nih gara-gara salah megang gelas (?)**

**Review donk! Masa reviewnya Cuma 8? Kalian kejaaam *digebuk***

**Jangan FLAME oke!**

**Insya Allah saya update kilat…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Wakil dan Ketua Kelas'**

**By Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**AU,OOC,TYPO.**

"Hinata….sebenarnya aku…" Naruto membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata masih terbaring pingsan err tidur di ranjang Ruang Kesehatan.

.

.

.

Saat jam pulang, Naruto sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapakali diliriknya jam tangan yang melilit ditangan kirinya. Dan beberapakali dia menggerutu dan mendesah. Sampai pada akhirnya, saat ia mendongak didapati seorang gadis berambut orange sedang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya memegang sebuah … Rantang?

"Heey Naru-chan!" Sapa gadis itu diiringi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Haa? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto terkejut memandang sosok didepannya.

"Kenapa? Aku gak boleh kesini ya? Hihihi ayo cepetan pulang! Aku udah beli rendang nih!" Ucap gadis itu riang. "Ayo pulang!" Naruto hanya pasrah saja ditarik oleh gadis orange itu.

.

.

.

"Hufft… terpaksa deh ulangan fisikanya jam terakhir" Hinata mendesah. Ia baru saja mengikuti ulangan Fisika pada jam terakhir karena dia pingsan err tidur. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyusuri koridor sekolah. Suasana sekolah saat itu sepi. Sepertinya guru-guru dan karyawan sekolah lain sudah pulang. Saat Hinata sudah akan sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, teman sekelasnya, Sakura menghampiri Hinata. Wajah sahabat Hinata sepertinya agak gelisah.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sakura.

"Eh Sakura-chan, belum pulang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nah justru itu. Kata Naruto, dia mau nganter aku pulang" Jawab Sakura. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal. "Kamu lihat Naruto?" sambungnya lagi.

"Jiah! Narjuki? Terakhir ketemu…" Hinata tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi, dan yang membuatnya blushing sendiri. "Errr…. Tadi pagi…pas bawa buku. Yah bawa Buku." Sambung Hinata. Dia terpaksa berbohong karena tidak enak sama Sakura, jika ia menceritakan apa yang sudah dialami Hinata bersama Naruto di koridor Sekolah. Sakura adalah pacar Naruto.

"Ooohh… gitu. Hmm ya udah! Pulang bareng aja yuk." Ajak Sakura riang. Lalu disambut senyum Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kamu kenapa sih naru-chan? Jangan manyun begitu dong! Ayo senyum! Masa aku jauh-jauh datang kesini, disambut dengan muka sepet?" Oceh gadis berambut orange yang duduk diranjang biru milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Seolah-olah gadis itu tidak ada, Naruto cuek bebek saja saat gadis Orange it uterus mengoceh.

"Narutoh! Kamuh dengar gak sih!" Teriak gadis itu lagi dengan logat Fitri Tropica.

"…"

"Kamu itu kalau aku kali ngomong, dengerin. Gimana? Sekarang pacar kamu siapa nih?" gadis itu terus saja bicara. Tidak peduli Naruto mendengarnya atau tidak. Naruto malah sedang mengetik sesuatu. Rupanya ia sedang konsentrasi penuh.

"…"

"Aku jadi ingat pacar pertama kamu pas kamu masih umur 6 tahunan lah. Hihihi. Tau kan anak kecil lucu?. Yang rambutnya ungu itu loh! Ya ampuun! Lucu banget. Sekarang dia dimana ya?" Sepertinya kata-kata gadis itu sangat ampuh untuk mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto. Apalagi pada kata 'Yang rambutnya ungu'.

"Entah. Dia kan udah pindah ke Otto" Jawab Naruto berdusta. Padahal dia sudah tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Sayang banget ya. Padahal kayaknya dia anaknya sopan dan baik. Gak kayak si rambut pink itu. Siapa namanya? Oh ya Sakura. Huuh…. Jangan sampai kamu pacaran sama dia. Ngelihat kelakuannya yang brutal malah bikin aku ngeri" Oceh gadis itu. Lagi

"Sekarang dia pacarku" Naruto menjawab singkat. Dan mata gadis berambut orange itu membulat.

"UUAAPPAAHH?" teriaknya

"Sasame-neechan! Biasa aja kali!" Naruto memperingatkan Sasame sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Ooo…ternyata namanya Sasame.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya yang berwarna ungu. Samar-samar terdengar alunan lagu Xin Teng Ni De Xin Teng-nya Fahrenheit dari headset yang disangkutkan ditelinga Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menikmati lagu itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Drrrttt….drrrttt" Dirasakan ponsel Hinata bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Lalu dengan refleks, tangan Hinata merogoh saku dan diambilnya handphone tersebut. Dilihatnya ada sms dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

**~Met mlm… Lgy PaEn NieecH..~**

"Tch!" Hinata mendecih. Hinata paling tidak suka diganggu dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu. Apalagi bahasanya yang '**4Lay'** abis. Lalu dilemparkannya Handphone itu ke bantal. Dan Hinata terpejam lagi menikmati lagu yang diputar di Ipodnya.

"Drrtt…drrrtt" Dirasakannya lagi Hanphonenya bergetar. Lalu diraihnya dan dilihatnya ada 1 sms masuk dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal lagi. Tapi nomor yang ini berbeda dengan yang tadi barusan SMS.

**~Haay Hina-chan! Gimana keadaan kamyu? Enak gak digendong sama Akyu ke UKS?"**

**He? Hehehe… pasti rasanya kayak disurga kan? Hihihi :D**

**_-Naruto Kueren Abiez-_~**

Mata Hinata membelalak kaget dan terbangun dari baringnya! Dari mana si narjuki eeh Naruto tahu nomor HP-nya? Lalu dengan cekatan, Hinata membalas SMS itu.

**~Dari mane loe tahu nomor gue? Keadaan gue makin parah U KNOW?**

**Gara-gara digendong Kucing sawah kaya' loe! Huuuuhh**

**Disurga apaan? Adanya mah kaya' dipasar. :P!~**

Wajah Hinata terlihat sumringah. Dia baru saja membalas SMS untuk Naruto dengan kata-kata pedas. Ia beranggapan jika dia membalas dengan kata-kata kejam seperti itu, pasti si Naruto akan jengkel dan tidak membalas SMS-nya. Hahaha. Hinata lalu berbaring lagi. Tapi dugaannya meleset. Tidak beberapa lama, dirasakannya lagi HP-nya bergetar. Wajah Hinata kembali sebal dan mengambil HPnya dengan gerakan yang brutal. Mata lavender yang ayu itu membelalak lagi.

**~Aku tahu dari gerobak rongsokan. Eh pas aku lihat ada tulisan 'Hinata 0821337xxxxxx' jadi aku catet deh. Hehehe. Masa ada kucing di sawah? Ngapain?~**

Hinata mendengus kesal. Wajahnya kini merah padam. Rupanya kerjaannya yang iseng membawa petaka. Dan sekarang sampai entah-kapan-akhirnya Hinata akan terus diteror. Ia tidak bisa ganti nomor lagi karena Neji tidak mengizinkannya gonta-ganti. Supaya Neji bisa menghubunginya dan gak repot. Gitu. Dan pertarungan Wakil dan Ketua ini lewat SMS akan dimulai.

3

2

1

GO!

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Akhirnya Chap 3 update juga! Setelah kehilangan ide-ide cemerlang*plak!*. oke oke terimakasih buat semua yang mau menunggu fic jelek ini. Dan saya mau bales ripiu dulu. Ripiu ini buat para pereview yang meriview Chap 1-2.

**~Chappie 1~**

**Aojiru Sekai**

Terimakasih udah dibilang bagus. Duh senengnya. Maaf kalau saya buanya pendek. Karena ide cepet ilang. Hehehe. Terimakasih masukannya. Ini udah Apdet review lagi ya?

**Brigitta**

Hallo prendQ! Hehehe…makasih udh dibilang menarik. Yah tau aja lah, fic saya langganan typo. Tapi saya akan tetap usaha kok. Ini udah apdet review lagi ya?

**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**

Terimaksih udh dibilang bagus! ^^. Hehe Narjuki itu aku iseng-iseng aja nyingkat-nyingkat nama Naruto. Jadinya kayak gitu deh. Hehehe. Terimakasih udah review. Ini udah apdet review lagi ya?

**Chrysta Mcdohl De'Troblemaker**

Terimakasih ^^. Ini udah apdet. Review lagi ya?

**ZephyrAmofter**

Oh! Terimakasih udah terharu…hiks…hiks… maaf kependekan. Ini udah apdet review lagi?

**YellowBlue Uchiha**

Arigatou! ^^

**Magrita loves NaruHina**

2 kalimat

Terimakasih udah review dan menunggu. Ini udah apdet Review lagi?

**Mayra gaara**

Wahaha. Arigato! Fic lebaran dikonoha tunggu lebaran tahun depan ya? Hehehe *Dideathglare* okeh…okeh saya usahakan apdet cepat. Arigato! INI UDAH APDET! AYO REPIU AGAIN!

~**Chappie 2~**

**Hikaru Uzumaki**

Ini udah apdet. Hehehe, review lagi? ^^

**Sate Ayam**

OKEE!

**ZephyrAmofter**

Maaf kalau kependekan. oke ini apdett ^_^. Review again?

**Brigitta**

Hehehe okeh! Ini udah apdet. Review lagi!

**NaruHina**

Hehehe saya juga penasaran. Naruto mengatakan….. Ayo review lagi! *plak!*

**Mayra gaara**

Hehehe oceh oceh… iniudahapdetyo!

**Chousamori Aozora**

Hehehe. Iya Hinata sengaja aku buat OOC. Maaf kalau kamu kurang suka. Hehehe oke saya udah apdet. Repiu lagi dong?

**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuga**

Hehehe maaf. Saya lagi dikejar waktu. Okeh ini dia! Saya udah upadte huihuihuihihihi *lebay juga*. Semoga anda puas. *nyengir*.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Oke… sudah selesai saya bales repiu. Hehehe . maaf ya kalau saya buat fic kok jelek. Yah namanya aja NEWBIE. Tapi jangan mentang-mentang saya NEWBIE, terus di FLAME. Saya hanya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dengan bahasa yang sopan. Karena apa? Karena yang saya tahu, semua orang indonesia bahasanya sopan.

Hehehe sekedar promosi. Akhir-akhir ini saya kok suka lagu-lagu chinesse yak? Tapi itulah yang menjadi sumber inspirasi akyuuu!

Supaya readers bisa mendengarkannya juga, saya kasih judul deh.:

Fahrenheit – Xin Teng Ni De Xin Teng

Fahrenheit – Shou Hu Xing

Fahrenheit – Huo De Geng Xiang Wo

Fahrenheit – Tai Re (Super Hot)

Danson Tang – Be With You

Ariel Lin – Hua Yi Kai Jiu Xiang Ai Ba

Fahrenheit – Wu Hui.

Gu Shu Yao - DiDiDa

Hehehe ada juga tambahan lagi. Dijamin, lagunya keren

2PM – Niga Mipda

Genie – Kuse Ni Naru Wa.

2PM – Tik Tok

Selamat mendownload! Selamat mendengarkan!

Hehehe segitu aja deh A/N-nya.

**REVIEW**

**VIEW**

**EW**

**W**

**=3=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter kemaren**

Hinata mendengus kesal. Wajahnya kini merah padam. Rupanya kerjaannya yang iseng membawa petaka. Dan sekarang sampai entah-kapan-akhirnya Hinata akan terus diteror. Ia tidak bisa ganti nomor lagi karena Neji tidak mengizinkannya gonta-ganti nomor. Supaya Neji bisa menghubunginya dan gak repot. Gitu. Dan pertarungan Wakil dan Ketua ini lewat SMS akan dimulai.

3

2

1

GO!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Wakil dan Ketua Kelas'**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**Warning: OOC Hinata, AU, TYPO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Mata Hinata memancarkan kepuasan saat menekan-nekan tombol di HP-nya. Dia sedang membalas SMS dari Naruto dengan lebih kejam lagi.

**~Tauk ah! Itu kan aku cmn iseng'' aja! Awas lu besok Narjuki! Jangan sebar-sebarin nomor gue ke yg laen! Huuuh!**

**Ad lah kucing di sawah. Kucingnya tuh rajin tauk! Membantu manusia menanam padi hahahaha… gak kayak lu! Disuruh bawa buku aja gak mau. Huuu pemalas tingkat akut!~**

Naruto yang sedang berbaring di kasur empuknya merasakan HP-nya bergetar. Lalu dilihatnya SMS dari Hinata. Sedikit tersenyum membaca rangkaian kata-kata keji yang ditulis Hinata untuknya melalui SMS yang diterimanya. Tidak disangka, seorang Hinata yang galak mau meladeni SMS yang tidak penting dari seorang dia. Seorang Naruto.

** ~ya ampun Hina-chan. Iseng kok di gerobak sampah? Awas! Bz Di santet loocch! Oke aku gx akan nyebar''in No u ke org laen**

**Kan tadi kamu blg Klo Q kucing sawah. Berarti q rajin dumz.. hehehe**

Hinata merasakan HP-nya bergetar. Dan dilihatnya Naruto mengirimi dia SMS lagi. Hinata mendesah dan nampak berfikir. Kalau dia SMS'an dengan Naruto, otomatis gratisan SMS dia akan berkurang. Tapi karena hari ini HP-nya sepi, jadi gratisan itu akan mubazir. Juga tidak ada salahnya kalau dia SMS'an dengan rivalnya yang satu ini. Lalu jemari lentik itu memencet-mencet tombol HP dengan cepatnya .Dan dengan wajah yang tersenyum seperti itu, Hinata membalas SMS dari Naruto dengan hati gembira.

Ingat lah! Tanpa ia sadari.

**~yah aku pas itu lgy gx ad kerjaan, jadinya iseng aj nulis di ntu gerobax. Huuu masa ada orang yang mau nyantet aku? Berarti aku kurang kerjaan loh.**

**Janji gx bakal nyebarin?**

**RALAT! Kau bukan kucing sawah. Tapi genderuwo sawah! Wakakakak**

Naruto menekan tombol hijau di HP-nya saat layar menunjukan bahwa ada 1 SMS masuk. Dengan teliti ia membaca SMS dari Hinata. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat membaca bagian 'Janji gx bakal nyebarin?" .Saat ia membaca bagian akhir yaitu bagian 'Genderuwo sawah', ekspresi Naruto berubah takut. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan wajah cemas.

Naruto takut genderuwo.

**~ yaya aku janji gak bakal nyebarin. Hin, aku telpon kamu ya?~**

Hinata baru akan membalas SMS berisi penolakan kepada Naruto untuk meneleponnya. Tapi tidak sempat. HP-nya bordering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo?" Hinata memulai berbicara

"Hey Hin…hehehe" Suara baritone Naruto terdengar dari HP Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kok nelepon?" Tanya Hinata. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala Indigo itu. Karena gatal.

"Hemm gak papa. Kok tadi kamu pake bilang aku Genderuwo sih?" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Selangkah lagi Hinata akan tahu rahasia tentang dirinya. Mati saja jika Hinata tahu kalau seorang berandalan seperti Naruto, TAKUT GENDERUWO.

"Kenapa? Memang mirip kok. Malahan bagusan genderuwonya daripada kamu!" Suara Hinata terdengar ceria di dalam HP Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah senyuman manis melengkung di bibir indahnya. Entah kenapa rasa takut yang menderanya tadi hilang karena mendengar suara Hinata yang ceria. Senang rasanya. Naruto seperti ingin melompat ke taman buaya saking senangnya. Beda saat dia bercanda dengan Sakura. Tertawa sih tertawa, tapi Naruto tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini saat bersama Sakura. Hinata benar-benar ajaib. Lewat telepon saja, Hinata dapat membahagiakan Naruto dengan suaranya. Walaupun kesan pada kalimat itu adalah ejekan. Beda saat dia dengan Sakura. Naruto juga merasa nyaman saat berada didekat Sakura, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura membuat Naruto sesenang ini. Sifat Sakura terlalu kekanakan dan manja. Tapi entah keenapa Naruto menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Bodoh!

"Ah jangan gitu lah! Bayi aja tau kalo gua ganteng!" Balas Naruto disambut tawa cekikikan Hinata.

"Halah bilang aja loe takut genderuwo!" KLOP! Tembakan sempurna! Hinata, Kau bisa membuat Naruto terbengong dengan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya! Tepuk tangan buat Hinata.

"Enggak! E-enggak!" Naruto kalang kabut saking takutnya. Dalam fikirannya kini, kamarnya seolah kuburan angker yang terdapat banyak setan.

"Hehehe bener kan? Udah gak usah takut! Nanti aku yang ninju!" Hinata membela Naruto. Oops mengejek.

"Haah! Dasar gadis aneh!" Naruto mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Atau tepatnya mengalihkan topic pembicaraan untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Narjuki!" Balas Hinata sengit

"Hina-chuan"

"Narjuki!"

"Hina-chuuuaaan! Luchuk duuweecch!"

"Apaan loe Autis Gila!"

Dan mereka berdua terus beradu mulut tiada Henti. Naruto senang sekali menggoda Hinata. Sedangkan wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Mati kutu karena digoda Naruto terus. Hanya jawaban "Huuh!" "A-aa…" "Buk-Buk…an!" yang bisa diucapkan Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Hingga pada akhirnya Tepat pukul **02.30 a.m** Hinata mengeluh ngantuk. Dan Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk segera tidur. Tak lupa ia mengatakan..

"Hin…met tidur aja. Jangan sampai kesiangan" yang hanya ditanggapi Hinata dengan kata "Hn yah…met malem".

.

.

.**Hinata's POV**

"Mati aku! Telat! Telat!" Pikiranku saat ini panik sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara Naruto sialan itu, aku jadi telat kelewat setengah jam! Kalau tidak sekolah, aku bisa dimarah nih sama Tou-san. Terus aku berlari di sisi kiri jalan raya. Aku takut terlambat. Aku takut dicap sebagai Wakil Ketua Kelas yang tidak disiplin. Cukuplah Ketua Kelasnya saja yang pemalas akut. Tapi jangan sampai Wakilnya juga begitu. Aku terus berlari…lari…lari sampai akhirnya…

'**GABRUUKK!' **

Aku jatuh tersungkur. Kurasakan dengkul kakiku nyeri dan perih. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku tetap berjalan menuju sekolahku yang letaknya masih jauh. Akh! Aku menepuk jidatku.

"Hadeeh! Ngapa gua kagak naik bis?"

**End of Hinata's Pov**

Hinata terus merutuki dirinya yang bodoh sesaat. Kenapa dia capek-capek lari kalau dia bisa naik bis? Lagipula Tou-sannya Hinata sudah berkali-kali melarang Hinata untuk tidak diantar oleh supir jika dia akan pergi kesekolah. Hinata kau itu kenapa?

"Mas!" Hinata melambai kepada angkot berwarna merah yang melintasinya. Angkot itu pun berhenti. Hinata lalu naik dan mengambil tempat di ujung belakang. Untungnya angkot sepi

"Mau kemana neng?" Tanya sang kenek angkot. Lucu sekali. Sempat mengira bahwa sang kenek adalah lelaki tapi aslinya kenek angkot itu cewek yang sepertinya tomboy. Dengan pakaian lusuh seadanya. Rambut merahnya digelung dan sebuah topi lusuh menutupinya. Dan dia memakai kacamata. Tapi juga membuat Hinata agak sedikit takut.

"A-ano ke KHS" Jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Owh… dua rebu" Sang kenek menyodorkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Sungguh brutal.

"Ah I-iya" Hinata takut dengan kenek angkot. Dengan gemetar ia mengambil selembar uang 'dua rebu' di sakunya dan memberikannya pada kenek angkot. Sang kenek tersenyum lalu berjalan menunduk kearah supir. Menghindari kepalanya terbentur di atap angkot.

"Sui! KHS cepet oceh!" Kenek itu memerintah supir berambut abu-abu. Sang supir menyeringai. Menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. "Sip"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya sampai juga Hinata di depan pintu gerbang KHS. Hinata lalu turun dari angkot. Tapi saat ia membalikkan badan, Hinata melihat adegan yang 'wahh'

Sang kenek ingin memberi perintah pada sang supir untuk jalan lagi. Tapi tanpa disangka, sang supir malah mencium bibir sang kenek angkot dengan ganas. Dan lebih nekatnya lagi, sang supir menyetir angkotnya dengan keadaan berciuman seperti itu. Huuu STRUK

"Brutally Romantic. Eh?" Gumam Hinata dengan raut muka innocent. Setelah itu dia berlari menuju gerbang. Dan Hinata, kau celaka lagi. Gerbang telah ditutup dan dikunci.

Hinata merasa kacau. Dengan perjuangan keras ia pergi menuju kesekolah. Tapi berujung seperti ini. Air mata menetes pelan dipipi putih tersebut. Lalu Hinata berjongkok, menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dan menangis.

**Hinata gagal menjadi Wakil Ketua Kelas yang baik.**

**Ia gagal untuk disiplin.**

Hinata semakin bersedih. Airmata jatuh tepat di luka di dengkul kakinya yang masih baru. Perih. Serta darah yang terus mengalir di dengkul kakinya. Tak terasa lama sekali Hinata menangis. Sampai sebuah tangan mengusap ujung kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata mendongak. Didapati seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Laki-laki inilah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Gua telat Nar" Hinata membuka suara. Naruto mengambil duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata.

"Sama…. Maafin gua yah?" Naruto menjawab dengan parau. Rasa amarah yang ingin Hinata lampiaskan kepada Naruto, reda saat mendengar suara Naruto yang…. Tercekat.

"Gak apa-apa" Hinata menjawab lemah.

Naruto bergerak dan membuka resleting tas punggungnya. Mengambil botol berisi air mineral dan sapu tangan. Lalu saputangan itu dibasahkan menggunakan air mineral itu. Lalu Naruto mengusapkan saputangan basah itu ke luka Hinata.

"Luka ini gara-gara gua ya?" Naruto bertanya sambil membersihkan darah pada luka Hinata.

"Bukan, gara-gara kesandung" Jawab Hinata terisak. Sesekalai ia mengaduh.

"Pelan pelan!" Keluh Hinata

"Iya"

Hinata memandang Naruto yang sedang membersihkan luka di dengkulnya itu. Memang karena laki-laki ini ia terluka,terlambat,dan menangis. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa marak kepada Naruto.

"Okeh selesai" Naruto menempelkan plaster Handsaplast pada luka Hinata. Luka Hinata cukup besar dan lebar. Sehingga Naruto menempelkan 2 buah plaster.

"Makasih ya." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Membuat Naruto Blushing.

"Umm A-ano. Kita kan udah terlanjur bolos nih. Jalan-jalan yuk!" Ajak Naruto kepada gadis indigo disampingnya. Semata-mata untuk memudarkan rona merah di wajahnya. Naruto berkeyakinan bahwa Hinata akan menolak ajakannya. Tapi malah…

"Hmm…okelah" Hinata menerima ajakan Naruto yang semata hanya untuk pelampiasan. Okey! Naruto, kamu juga senang kan?.

Lalu Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri dan membopongnya. Membantu berjalan.

.

.

.

Karena dua orang terpenting di kelas XII B tidak hadir dengan huruf **'A'** pada papan absen siswa. Terpaksa tugas mengambil buku menjadi tanggung jawab sekretaris kelas pada hari itu. Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor dengan Shikamaru disampingnya. Nampaknya Shikamaru seperti orang yang berjalan sambil tidur. Dengan mata terpejam, ia mengangkat tumpukan buku 127 halaman setinggi hampir menutupi hidungnya.

Sementara Sakura juga mengangkat setumpukan buku. Ia ternyata sedang galau memikirkan kekasihnya, Naruto. Tumben sekali Naruto Alfa. Walaupun Naruto sering bolos pelajaran, tapi tidak pernah ada huruf A pada absennya. Aneh.

-TBC-

Wahaha! Padahal saya ngeti panjang. Tepaksa saya potong menjadi 2 chapt. Maaf ya.

Balesan review akan saya tulis di Chapt-chapt ganjil.

Hmmm tanggal 04 desember besok, saya ULTAH!

Jadi saya mau buat QUIZ buat para Reviewan dan Reviewati semuanya *?*

Mohon dijawab pertanyaan ini:

**Ayo tebak! Netbook saya merknya apa? –merk saja– **

**Ayo tebak! HP saya merknya apa? – merk & type–**

Memang pertanyaan yang gak mutu. Mohon dijawab di REVIEW ya. 2 orang pereview yang menjawab dengan benar, Saya akan memberikan kalian pulsa Rp.5000 untuk masing-masing pemenang. PeReview yang jawabannya benar semua, akan saya undi. Dan pemenang akan di umumkan di chap depan. Kalau namanya keluar…PM oke! **Kuis ini berlaku sampai tanggal 9-12-2010.**

Oiya… lagu lagu yang menginspirasi saya saat ini adalah…

Arashi – Hatenai Sora

Genie – Kuse Ni Naru Wa

Utada Hikaru – Goodbye Happiness

Guo Shu Yao – Honey

Sekai No Owari – Teshi To akuma

Pornografitti – Kimi wa 100%

Dijamin lagunya keren banget!.semoga para pembaca juga mau mendownload dan mendengarkannya.

ARIGATO

Tertanda

P.H.U.M

Rabu 01 Desember 2010

=Review=

=view=

=ew=

=3=


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Wakil dan Ketua Kelas'**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**Warning: OOC Hinata, AU, TYPO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Masih menepis dugaan yang jelek-jelek tentang Naruto dan Hinata, saat Sakura terus berjalan menuju kelasnya dan-tak-sengaja mata Emerald-nya melihat Sosok KUNING JABRIK membopong sosok INDIGO lalu kedua sosok itu menghilang didalam bus kota. Hati Sakura panas. Walaupun Sakura bisa mengira kalau itu hanya adegan 'pertemanan' yang biasa, tapi didalam otak gadis itu terus bergaung-gaung sebuah kalimat. 'Kok mereka malah pergi? Gak masuk sekalian? Padahal gak ada satpam!'. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura membulat. "SATPAM!" Sakura berteriak memanggil dua satpam sekolah. Izumo dan Kotetsu. Hingga suara _gedebrak-gedebruk-ciiit-duak_. Muncullah dua orang dari belokan koridor itu. Dengan terengah-engah menjawab panggilan Sakura.

"Aku liat, Naruto. Wakil ketua kelas XII B. kepergok bolos sekolah dengan wakil ketua kelas XII B Hinata. Coba buntutin dia deh" Sakura dengan amarah penuh memerintah 2 orang satpam itu. Segera saja 2 satpam itu memberi hormat kilat kepada Sakura, dan pergi dari sana. Selepas kau pergi…

Cut! Cut! Cut!

Selepas kedua satpam itu pergi, Sakura tersenyum kecut dan berbalik. Dan…..

'**BRUAAAK**'

.

.

.

"Nar… jalan kemana nih?" Hinata bertanya. Tubuh gadis itu bersandar di kursi penumpang sebuah bus. Dan bus itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan dua orang mencurigakan yang menggunakan jaket kulit hitam,kacamata hitam,dan topi di pojok belakang. Orang-orang itu dengan cepatnya menyetop bus saat Naruto dan Hinata baru saja duduk di bangku penumpang.

"Kemana aja." Jawab Naruto santai. Angin semilir yang keluar dari jendela bus. Membuat rambut kuning Naruto melayang-layang. Suasana kota di pagi hari seharusnya ramai. Entah kenapa bus yang satu ini sepi. Padahal sebelum jam 7 saja, sudah istilah jawanya _untek-untekan_ atau penuh.

Oh iya ya… ini jam 08.45. pasti para manusia sudah sampai ke tempat _kerja_ masing-masing.

"Jiaah… gimana sih? Yang ngajak siapa?" Hinata menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Ia merasa kesal dan sebal karena diajak seseorang yang ia err _benci _ke suatu tempat atau tidak-ada-tujuan-pasti.

"Iya-iya _Ndes_. Nanti kalau ada tempat _unik-unik_ dikit kita berhenti lah." Balas Naruto yang masih menikmati semilir angin.

Suasana hening. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara-suara mesin mobil dan musik-musik karokean yang berasal dari toko-toko kaset bajakan yang dilalui bus yang si Kuning dan si Indigo tumpangi. Merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang sepi. Dan Hinata muak melihat Naruto nyengir-nyengir GaJe dengan angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya. Apa giginya gak kering? Hinata lo yang punya fikiran gitu.

"Hoy Nar!" Panggil Hinata pada cowok-aneh-kuning yang sedang nyengir-nyengir tak jelas.

"Ya?" Sahutnya. Masih dengan nyengir-nyengir ditepi jendela. Dengan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambut kuning anak itu.

Hinata kecewa dengan respon Naruto yang cuek. Dengan segera Hinata menarik kepala Naruto.

"Oy… denger dulu _gue _mau cerita" Hinata menjambak rambut Naruto. Naruto meringis sakit.

"Aduh duh. Pelan-pelan _ndes_!" Naruto mengaduh. Reflek Hinata melepas tangannya dari rambut Naruto. "Cerita apaan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gini lo…. Kan gara-gara kau telpon daku jadinya daku telat." Hinata memulai bercerita. Yang diceritakan malah mengerutkan kening.

"Jiah… pakek daku-dakuan. Biasa ja" Perintah Naruto. Hinata hanya nyengir.

"Wakakak… kan gara-gara lari, gua kesandung. Ah payah amat peduli setan. Gua lari aja. Eh….eh ada angkot lewat" Hinata nyerocos dengan logat bahasa yang tidak baku menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya pagi tadi pada cowok yang duduk disebelahnya. Cowok itu mendengus..

"Apanya yang menarik? Cuma gitu doank mah _basi_" Naruto mencibir. Disambut pukulan halus berbunyi 'Bugg' di punggungnya.

"Denger dulu, _mbuz_… nah abis itu ada angkot lewat. Nah gua stop dah. N ada kenek tuh roman-romannya ganteng cuy. Eh pas nagih ongkos, ketahuan kalo dia cewe" Hinata menyambung ceritanya lagi.

"Ahahaha hampir aja lu jadi lesbi neng. Trus? Trus?" Akhirnya Naruto antusian mendengar cerita Hinata. Dengan senyum lebar Hinata melanjutkan cerita yang dialaminya sendiri tadi pagi saat ia dalam perjalanan ke sekolah tadi. Sesekali tawa menggema di bus yang sepi itu.

"Akrab banget mereka ya?" Terdengar suara dari pojokan bus. Tempat 2 orang berpakaian nyentrik ala detektif. Percuma saja jaketnya serba hitam kayak bintang _pilem_, kalau gak ada resletingnya. Ketahuan deh baju satpamnya.

"Yaiya. Kan dicurigai pacaran. Makannya sama Sakura-chan kita suruh ngikutin. Dah jangan banyak omong lah… nanti curiga" Si pria bernama Izumo yang diketahui dari tanda pengenal di dada kirinya menyahut ucapan si Kotetsu. Mereka lalu menunduk. Mereka memata-matai Naruto Hinata yang asyik ketawa-ketawa.

"Hahaha! Kalau aku yang liat mah tontonan gratis tuh. Malah nanti kusuruh ke adegan yang lebih HOT! Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa mendengar cerita Hinata tentang ciuman kenek angkot dan supirnya. Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Huh! Tauk ah!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Malu memperlihatkan warna wajahnya yang sudah berganti warna. Dari putih ke merah-merah-gimana-gitu.

"Duh Hina-chan. Jangan marah" Naruto mulai menggoda Hinata dengan gaya Tobi-senpai. Hinata tetap bergeming. Naruto menghela nafas. Wajahnya ia alihkan ke jendela. Dan seketika itu matanya membelalak lebar.

"Bang! Bang! Kiri!" Naruto memukul kaca jendela. Memerintahkan sang supir untuk berhenti. Akhirnya laju mobil itu mulai melamban. Naruto menarik lengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat di KHS…

"Bah! Gak tau lah bang. Jangan bahas itu lagi ah!." Sakura menghela nafas. Jus alpukat yang tadi ia pesan tidak ia minum. Hanya diaduk-aduk.

"Eh! Masa kaya gitu sama pacar sendiri? Oh yaudah. Abang mau kekelas dulu. Rese banget tau! Sasori lagi stress habis ditolak sama Ino. Malah sekarang aku jadi baskom air matanya Sasori" Deidara misuh-misuh sambil membereskan buku-buku yang tergeletak berantakan di meja kantin "Duluan ya, Dek" Ucap Deidara pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Lalu Deidara pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk mengaduk jus alpukatnya. Sakura masih kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Sakura, type gadis yang suka berfikiran negative. Bukan negative dalam hal-hal yang 'itu'. Sakura menyangka kalau Hinata merebut Naruto. Mana ada seorang cewek yang terima cowoknya membopong sahabat si cewek dengan senyman riang, terus mereka bolos berdua lagi!.Negative sekali bukan? *Author lagi stress*

Risau. Satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Sakura saat ini. Dihelanya nafas panjang. Dengan kepala pusing frustasi, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia putuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin buku novel atau buku-buku fiksi lainnya dapat mengalihkannya dari pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya kacau.

.

.

.

"Tempat apaan nih Nar?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang sibuk mengamati beragam aksesoris berjenis gelang yang terbuat dari manik-manik warna-warni. Lucu dan cantik. Hinata naksir pada gelang bermanik-manik biru muda. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam sebuah toko bernuansa pink. Toko ini terkesan perempuan _banget_. Bayangkan saja. Sejauh mata memandang, dinding warna pink, kaca etalase toko ditempeli stiker imut bergampar wajah anak sapi yang sedang menatap lagit dengan puppy eyes. Yah. Mascot tokonya aja anak sapi. Tak heranlah jika nama toko ini "Cowy Cute". *apaan lagi?*

"Yaelah. Ini kan toko yang sering dikunjungi perempuan!. Setiap minggu, Sakura selalu nyeret aku ketempat-tempat kayak gini. Katanya lucu lah manik-maniknya, imutlah bonekanya atau apalah. Makannya aku bawa kamu kesini. Kamu kan perempuan! Pasti beahnya disini" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata hanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan Naruto sambil memegang gelang berwarna biru muda.

"O-oh… heheh" Hinata hanya nyengir kuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Naruto menghela Nafas lalu berkata

"Hhhh…. Yaudah tinggal pilih aja kamu mau apa. Aku traktir! Itung-itung minta maaf gara-gara kaki kamu luka."

"Eh? Beneran nih? Asyiiikk! Makasih ya Nar!" Hinata lompat kegirangan. Lalu Hinata memilih-milih pernak-pernik yang akan ia ambil. Naruto mengamati penampilan Hinata sambil tersenyum. Rambut indigo dikucir separuh menggunakan ikat rambut berwarna biru muda berbentuk beruang teddy. Jepit rambut berwarna biru muda, anting-anting plastic berwarna biru muda, dan….

'CRIIINNGGG' sebuah bola lampu bersinar diatas kepala Naruto. Lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih aksesoris yang ia sukam.

"Hmm… mencurigakan" Gumam Izumo. Ia sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang melihat-lihat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang.

"Kalau seluruh sekolah tahu kejadian ini, bagaimana ya?" Izumo menyeringai. Sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul dimatanya.

"Hei Izumo!" Kotetsu menepuk bahu Izumo. Izumo menoleh. Dengan jari telunjuk menempel di bibirnya.

"Pssstt! Diem! Ada apaan sih?" Bisik Izumo kesal. Kotetsu hanya menyeringai.

"Liat nih! Ada gelang warna pink! Lucu banget. Sepasang lagi! Nih kamu satu, aku satu" Kotetsu berkata dengan riang sambil menunjukan 2 buah gelang dengan manik-manik berbentuk bola berwarna merah dadu. Kalau perempuan yang melihatnya, pasti sudah menjerit saking sukanya pada benda imut. Tapi Izumo?

"Uggh! Baka! Kau itu laki-laki, bodoh! Masa mau pakai kayak begituan?" Izumo sweatdrop. Kotetsu hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Iya yah" Ucap Kotetsu lirih, lalu ia berbalik untuk mengembalikan gelang itu pada tempatnya. Izumo hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu matanya melihat sebuah kalung bermata berlian berwarna violet. Izumo memandang kalung itu dengan pandangan meremehkan

"Ck! Barang perempuan" Lalu tangan Izumo mengambil kalung itu dan membawanya menuju kasir. Loh! Loh! Mau dibeli kalungnya?

.

.

.

"Ck! Sial" Sakura mendecih. Ia tidak konsentrasi. Kata-kata didalam buku fiksi berjudul "Lima Sekawan" tidak masuk kedalam otaknya. Semakin ia mencoba konsentrasi kepada kata-kata dalam halaman itu, bayangan Naruto yang membopong Hinata terpampang jelas. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya –lagi– mengingat hal itu.

"Gak bisa konsen ya?" Sebuah suara berat lelaki mengagetkan Sakura. Ditengoknya arah belakang. Sesosok laki-laki berkulit putih pucat, dengan rambut raven mencuat seperti pantat ayam. Melihatnya dengan wajah stoic.

"Huh! Sok tahu!" sahut Sakura jengkel. Ia sedang ingin sendiri. Ia tidak mau diganggu.

"Eh? Kok jutek gitu sih?" Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Sakura merasa jengkel.

"Biarin!" jawab Sakura ketus, lalu ia berdiri dan pergi dari situ. Mata onyx itu membelalak karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi seorang wanita. Tapi tak lama, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Cewek aneh…yang menarik" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Kyaaa! Makin jelek ya ni fic? Ada niat sih pengen HAPUS ni fic. ToT. tapi sayang banget! Makannya aku mau Tanya, fic ini mau di hapus aja apa nggak?**

**Hehehe oke oke….. jawaban Quis'a adalah**

**Netbook = ACER**

**HP = Nokia C3**

**Di fic-fic q yang laen, banyak lo aku cantumin merk-merk HP. Termasuk HP q. yah tapi yang jawab pada betul 1 jawaban doank. Tapi tak apa. saya anggap menang.**

**Pemenangnya adalah:**

**~Aozora Ni Mikazuki (pulsanya udah aku kirim kan, teme?)**

**~Ai Yukazawa**

**Pemenang harap PM saya.**

**Oke – oke sebentar lagi kan ultahnya Hinata. Saya mau buat sidestory fic ini khusus Hinata. Tapi saya harus menggarap sampe NARUTO PUTUS SAMA SAKURA!. Yah saya tahu walau saya bakal telat apdet. Paling-paling ngepas taon baru T_T. tapi tetapi tapi tapi *plak!* saya bakal usaha deh. Oiya saya sedang menjalani Ulangan Tengah Semester nih. Doain aku dapet nilai bagus yah! Terutama Matematika, elektro dan Fisika. Coz aku lemah dalam 3 hal itu.**

**Sip! Bales review yuk!**

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**

Hahaha… masa iya fic saya bagus? Makasih ya. Hinata memang sengaja aku bikin udah apdet. Review? Arigato! Arigato!

**MtDirthly Diamond**

Hahaha… iya. Sengaja aku bikin panggilan buat Naruto. NARJUKI yo! Aku jg sakit hati sih saat nulis Naru jadian sama Saku. Tapi mau gimana lagi, demi ending yang bahagia Hiks…hiks *plak!*. Hahaha supirnya emang bokep tuh! Hihihi REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! Arigato! Arigato!

**Namikaze Sakura**

Arigatou Sakura-chan. Okeh. Saya usahakan typo lepas dari kandangnya *plak!*. hehehe Naru dpet no Hina dari Gerobak sampah emang. Kan si Hinata iseng-iseng doank nulis-nulis no-nya. Hehehe. REVIEW AGAIN! Arigato! Arigato!

**Aozora Ni Mikazuki**

Apaan lu, Teme? Hehe. Makasih ya teme udah mau baca fic Dobe! Review lagi tem! Item hehehe. Fic eike yei Fave gak? Sori. Kebawa jawa jadi dengkul.

**ZephyrAmfoter**

Gak papa kok telat. Hehehe. Naru emang alay. Hehehe… hehehe karena saya ultah, saya mau bagi-bagi rejeki ^^. Netbook saya bukan Hpmini *saya gak mampu beli*. Hihihi. Oiya. Mau ikutan NaruHina jalan-jalan? Sip! Di chapter depan bakal muncul nama anda dalam cerita ini. Sertakan biodata dan cirri-ciri anda ya! REVIEW AGAIN! Arigato! Arigato!

**Uchiha Michiko**

Wkwkwk… ini fic OOc memang! Makasih udah mau review fic jelek ini. Arigato. Review again?

**Hinata Audiana**

Arigato! Hehehe. Saya juga kurang suka kalau Hinata itu malu-malu banget sampe pingsan kalo deket Naruto. Makannya saya usaha supaya fic ini jadi menarik dan beda. Hmmm maaf kalau buat lagu-lagunya. Saya mau nyantumin lagu-lagu Ost-nya Naruto, tapi ya… maaf sih. Lagu Naruto yang terbaru/episode terbaru saya kurang athu judulnya. Hehehe. Lagipula saya dapet inspirasi dari lagu-lagu chinesse itu. Maaf ya. Hehehe terimakasih. Saya mau kuenya saja. Jangan dilempar. Sayang lo! Hehehe. Terimakasih! Hinata galak kok memang. Hohoho *plak* Hmmm REVIEW AGAIN

**Chousamori Aozora**

Hehehe makasih. Pasti bakal ada SasuSaku kok. Tenang aja.

**Brigitta**

Hallo! Iya Sasame ntu kakaknya Naruto. Arigatou. Review lagi donk!

**Ray Ichioza**

Ahaha… arigatou. Saya jg suka bagian itu. Hmm hmm… nanti saya coba baca ya. Pasti saya review. ^^

**Chikara kyoshiro**

Hahaha. Salah. Maaf. Hehehe. Kalau ada kesempatan, ikutilah kuis special tahun baru. Hadiahnya pulsa 20rb. Tunggu saja. Review lagi donk!

**Dark UchiKaze**

Hehehe. Naru emang ALAY bo! Arigatou! Review again?

**Ai Yukazawa**

Hai… selamat ya telah menjawab dengan benar. PM saya oke! Hehehe NaruHina memang lagi bolos tuh. Hihihi.

**Hyuzura namikaze hyuuga**

Wah? Kenapa dgn akunnya? Kok g bs login? Hehehe. Emang chap 1-3 pendek. Tapi saya usaha chap 4-selesai bakal panjang. Hehehe. Neji? Baiklah! Chap depan bakal ada Neji! Ditunggu aja yaaaa~~

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

Terimakasih sudah baca & review. Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya. Saya mau **Hiatus** untuk sementara ya.

Tertanda:

Putri Hinata Uzumaki

Jumat 10 December 2010

22.04 p.m

**REVIEW**

**VIEW**

**EW**

**W**

**=3=**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WAKIL DAN KETUA KELAS © PUTRI HINATA UZUMAKI**

''**CHAPTER 6''**

**WARNING: Hinata & chara yang lain OOC. Typo,EYD kurang bagus, AU.**

"**Don't Flame Please"**

**Chapter 6:**

"Eii!" Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang cengangas-cengenges tak jelas. Hinata mengerutkan kening sambil menghela Nafas. 'Bisa ya? Sakura tahan sama orang GaJe kayak gini?' batin Hinata.

"Apaan?" Hinata bertanya. Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragamnya. Sesuatu seperti…. Kalung?

"Hmm?" Hinata bergumam sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Buat kamu" Ucap Naruto. Hinata mengerutkan kening.

"Buat aku?" Hinata benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu tangan berkulit tan itu mengapai tangan berkulit putih susu. Memegang telapaknya, dan menaruh kalung itu di telapak tangan hinata lalu memaksa tangan itu menggenggam kalung tersebut.

"Iya…. Aku perhatiin, loe pake warna biru muluk! Sekali-kali pake kalung warna perak. Cocok" Ucap Naruto dengan halus. Hinata merona.

"Uhmmm ya. Makasih." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Uggh! Ada apa denganmu Hinata?

**Hinata's POV**

Aduh! Kenapa wajahku panas? Apa aku sedang merona? Kok bisa? 'Ugh! Tenang…tenang. Naruto gak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma kalung. Cuma tanda permintaan maaf. Tenang hinata… didepanmu itu musuhmu!' batinku terus bergejolak. Ya Tuhan….ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Hinata?" Suara Naruto mengagetkanku. Ooh astaga! Rupanya dari tadi aku ngelamun. Duh! Pasti Naruto menyangka yang tidak-tidak. Kulihat rivalku yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Kulihat senyumnya….kuning rambutnya…. Dan cengiran khasnya. Apa? Cengiran? Mati aku!

"Hinata? Kamu kenapa? Jangan-jangan kamu ngira, aku suka sama kamu? Ih sorik deh. Hehehe" Ugh! Nada suaranya itu….

"Ugh! Gak! Gak! Jangan nyangka yang aneh-aneh lah….! Pulang yuk!" lalu secara refleks, tanganku kuarahkan ke dalam keranjang yang penuh berisi gelang. Aku mengambil duagenggam gelang yang entah-berapa-jumlahnya. Lalu berlari kemeja kasir.

"Wah mbak… banyak banget belinya" Ucap seorang mbak-mbak kasir sambil tersenyum. Aku pun menyadari perbuatanku. Tapi… oh iya! Naruto kan nraktir aku!

"Hehe iya mbak. Tuh! Mas-mas itu yang bayar!" Ucapku santai sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang terbengong. Saat tahu aku menunjuknya, ia malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mata terbelalak. Dasar autis.

**END OF HINATA'S POV**

"Wuuiih! Liat tuh! Si Naruto tajir juga! Beliin gelang segitu banyaknya. Gak mikir tuh si Naruto. Gelang sebanyak itu mau dipakein dimana? Di udel?" Semprot Kotetsu yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik lemari. Izumo hanya melihat Naruto dan Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Haah ya…. Mau di sedekahin ke anak yatim kali" jawab Izumo santai. Kotetsu hanya mengangguk.

"Dah cabut yuk! Ikutin mereka lagi!" Izumo menarik lengan Kotetsu dan menyeretnya ke pintu keluar.

"Kemana mereka?" gumam Izumo… matanya menjelajahi lapangan tempat parkir. Dan menemukan rambut KUNING berjalan bersama rambut INDIGO. Dan si rambut indigo menenteng paper bag. Berisi lebih dari 1 lusin gelang.

"Yuk!" Kotetsu berjalan mendahului Izumo.

.

.

.

"Bisa gak sih loe gak ganggu gue! Hari ini gue lagi pusing banget tau!" Sakura menggerutu pada laki-laki berambut model Emo Gagal alias pantat ayam yang menghalangi jalannya saat akan menuju kelas. Sakura bergeser ke kiri, si rambut ayam menghalangi. Sakura bergeser ke kanan, rambut ayam juga menghalangi. Sakura mendecak frustasi. Ia menunjuk hidung si manusia rambut ayam dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Mau loe tuh apa sih?" Tanya Sakura dengan kasar.

"Mau ngobrol sama kamu aja" Jawab si rambut ayam santai. Sakura semakin geram.

"Inget? Pertama kali lu gangguin gue? Tadi pagi?" Tanya Sakura dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Hmm… masih… kenapa? Pas aku nabrak kamu… terus buku yang kamu bawa jatoh semua… terus aku tolongin kamu deh" Jawab si rambut ayam dengan SANTAInya! Sakura sudah mencapai frustasi tingkat akut sekarang.

"LOE TAU GAK! LOE TUH GAK BANTU APA-APA!"

**Flashback**

"Aku liat, Naruto. Wakil ketua kelas XII B. kepergok bolos sekolah dengan wakil ketua kelas XII B Hinata. Coba buntutin dia deh" Sakura dengan amarah penuh memerintah 2 orang satpam itu. Segera saja 2 satpam itu memberi hormat kilat kepada Sakura, dan pergi dari kedua satpam itu pergi, Sakura tersenyum kecut dan berbalik. Dan…..

'**BRUAAAK**'

"ADUUH!" rintih Sakura dan orang yang menabraknya. Merka saling berpandangan. Onyx bertemu Emelard. Sakura memandang mata itu dengan benci. Lalu ia hentakkan kepalanya kebawah untuk melihat buku-buku yang berserakan. Sakura membungkuk untuk membereskan buku-buku itu. Hampir separuh selesai, Sakura mendongak sadar bahwa sang tersangka yang menabraknya hanya berdiri memasang tampang Stay Cool. Sakura mendecak kesal. Masalah ini belum selesai, masalah itu muncul. Besok masalah apa lagi? Nitu? miNI hanTu? Ck GaJe!

"Bantuin ngapa, mas! Udah tau nabrak" Sakura menyindir orang yang sedang berdiri di depan kepalanya. Tak ada respon, Sakura kesal dan cepat-cepat membereskan buku-buku itu dan beranjak berdiri untuk pergi dari situ. Tetapi setelah 2 langkah, cowok berambut raven,bermata onyx, bernama SASUKE menahan lengan tangan Sakura untuk mencegahnya pergi. Sakura terpaksa menengok.

"Apaan sih?"

"Cewek! Boleh kenalan?"

**End Of Flashback**

"Nolong apaan sih? Hanya orang gila yang nabrak cewek,trus gak nolongin si cewek buat ngambil barang-barang yang jatoh, malah berdiri diem kayak patung, saat si cewek mau pergi dari situ saking keselnya, LOE MALAH NGAJAK KENALAN? Apa gak gila coba? Cewek mana yang mau kenalan sama lu kalau tau sifat lu kayak gini? Ha?" Sakura sudah habis kesabarannya. Ingin rasanya menjambak rambut model pantat ayam itu sehingga berubah bentuk menjadi pantat kerbau. Dan mungkin Sakura akan terkejut jika imajinasi yang aneh itu menjadi kenyataan. Pantat kerbau? Menarik.

"Iya kah? Kalau gitu maaf deh. Pacarnya Naruto dobe?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. 'Santaaaaaiiiii banget sih orang ini! Udah tau salah masih aja sok gak salah. WATADOS kau tak laku!' batin Sakura

"Huh! Terserah. Trus?"

"Trus apaan?" Sasuke balik bertanya

"Tuan Uchiha, MAU APA KAU DISINI?"

.

.

.

Sasame memilah-milih baju-baju yang digantung. Sekarang wanita rambut orange itu sedang berada di KONOHA MALL. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar dinegara HI. Sesame sedang libur karena gedung disekolahnya sedang ada perbaikan.

"Duh! Yang mana ya? Biru? Pink?" Sasame kebingungan memilih baju kaos model kelelawar berwarna Putih. Yang satu bergambar garis-garis tak beraturan dengan tinta pink dan yang lain biru muda. Merasa bingung, Sasame memilih keduanya.

"Oh ya ampun!" Sasame menjerit senang. Ia melihat baju yang lucu dan unik. Sesame segera berlari karena ingin melihatnya lebih detil.

"Aduuuu~h! romantic amat!" Hinata menjerit dan terkikik sandiri saat membaca sebuah komik shojo di toko buku "**GRAMESHE/HE**" Di Konoha Mall. Naruto pun sama. Ia sedang asyik membaca komik shonen disamping Hinata.

"Yeah! Rasengan!" Naruto bergumam sambil melayangkan tangannya kedepan. Membayangkan ia juga bisa seperti tokoh di komik.

"Jam berapa Nar?" Hinata menyenggol bahu Naruto tanpa mengalihkan andangan dari komik ~GRAND SUN~.

"Tu" jawab Naruto

"Ha?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto. –yang asyik dengan komiknya–

"Tu! Dua!" ucap Naruto kesal. Hinata terbahak

"Two! Bukan 'tu'!" Hinata membenarkan ucapan Naruto yang salah. Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Traktir komik juga gak nih?" Tanya Hinata antusias sambil mengambil beberapa komik dari lemari buku.

"Gak. Lama-lama gua tekor" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang tersenyum kecut sambil memeluk bertumpuk konik shojo. Naruto tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata "Iya-iya. Boleh neng. Aku lagi dapet gaji nih". Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou! Kok kamu baik banget? Biasanya kamu ngisengin aku. Bikin aku sebel. Sekarang kok baik? Udah insyaf kah?" Tanya Hinata borongan. Naruto mendengus

"Sebagai tanda permohonan maaf. Kalo aku gak tanggung jawab, nanti malah kejadian kayak tahun kemaren"

"Hah? Tanggung jawab? Makasih ya! Emang tahun kemaren pas apa? Perasaan kau bikin daku kesal setiap detik waktu berjalan" Hinata bertanya dengan puitisnya. Naruto sweatdrop

**Flashback**

"Yang bener dong motongnya!" Naruto mengawasi Hinata yang sedang memotong papan PCB menggunakan gergaji kecil.

"Iya! Ini juga udah bener kok!" Hinata menjawab ketus pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan jengkel. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sini! Gua aja! Masa motong kayak gitu aja 5 tahun! Mana gak rapi lagi!" Naruto hendak memegang tangan Hinata. Tapi Hinata mengelak.

"Udah! Biar aku aja! Kamu tuh sana! Cari spidol permanen! Aku udah nyari-nyari dimana-mana gak ketemu! Oh! Beli aja!" Hinata membalas perkataan Naruto dengan ke-tus-nya. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menyodorkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Hinata. Hinata menghentikan gerakan menggergajinya.

"Apa?"

"Duit" Jawab Naruto santai. Bak seorang PRIA (Dibaca: PREMAN) sejati.

"Kagak! Pake duit lu!" Hinata menjawab dengan jutek. Ia meneruskan menggergajinya. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Menyebabkan jarinya tergores gergaji.

"Aduh!" Hinata menjerit. Gergaji kecil yang tadi digenggamannya sekarang terpental jatuh kelantai.

"Ada apa ini?" Teriak seorang cowok keren bermata lavender dan berambut panjang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Hyuga Neji. Kakak Hinata.

"Naruto tuh!" Hinata menunjuk Naruto. Naruto gelagapan. Dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari Neji yang berjalan kearahnya dengan Aura Hitam. Sampai punggungnya menyentu tembok, Naruto menelan ludah.

"A…a bub-bukan! A..ano i-itu"

'**JLEBB**' Neji melempar Naruto dengan pisau kecil. Untung pisau itu menancap pada dinding tembok. Jika meleset satu centimeter saja, maka pisau itu akan memotong kuping Naruto.

"Tanggung jawab lu!" Neji meneriaki Naruto. Hinata memandang adegan berbahaya tadi. Seram juga…

**End Of Flashback**

"Ahaha! Yang itu! Hihihi! Rasakan tatapan Neji-nii!" Hinata tertawa mengenang masa kemenangannya itu. Jadi Naruto bertanggung jawab hanya karena ia takut mengedukan hal tadi kepada kakaknya. Bukan karena setulus hati untuk bertanggung jawab. Tawa Hinata terhenti. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit.

"Iya. Makannya itu aku takut." Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata. "Kamu kenapa? Kok sedih?"

"Ah…umm gak apa-apa kok" Hinata berbohong. Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan membaca komiknya. Hinata pun begitu.

"Duh! Sial! Padahal udah aku incer, malah dibeli orang!" Sasame misuh-misuh sambil menenteng banyak paper bag berisi baju-baju yang ia beli tadi. Sudah membeli banyak, masih saja merasa kurang. Dasar anak perempuan!.

"Eh! Gimana? Ada yang mencurigakan gak?" Sasame mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar mencurigakan. Sesame menajamkan telinganya.

"Hinata sedih tuh! Tapi Naruto malah cuek. Berarti mereka gak pacaran" suara seseorang itu terdengar lagi. Tapi terdengar beda. Sesame mencoba menoleh kebelakang, dan didapati 2 orang memakai jaket hitam, kacamata hitam, dan yang hitam-hitam sedang berjongkok. Mereka memandang toko buku "**GRAME SHE/HE"**. Sesame mendongak, dan melihat siapa yang mereka awasi. Sesame terbelalak melihat rambut jabrik kuning yang dikenalnya.

"Naru-chan?" Mata Sasame membelalak lebar.

**TBC**

**Aii! Putri Hinata mengUPDATE chapter yang sumpeh jelek abis. Hehehe. Haduh…. Putri sedang kurang kerjaan. Mending update chap 6 aja. Hehehe. Oiya bagi yang udah menunggu fic saya update chapter 1 yang berjudul: "Vloek Van De Volle Maan", mohon ditunggu dulu ya~~. Pasti apdet kok!**

**Oke sekian dari putri. Saya akan bales review di chapter-chapter ganjil. Oiya add my FACEBOOK: Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz. Saya ingin mempunyai teman-teman reader dan author-author supaya saya bisa Tanya banyak. Arigatou! ^▼^**

**Tertanda:**

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki**

**Rabu 15 desember 2010**

**20.06 p.m**

**REVIEW**

**VIEW**

**EW**

**W**

**FAVE! FAVE! FAVE!**

**PLEASE!**

**=3=**

**=3=**


End file.
